


Чтобы ни о чем не жалеть

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из тех миров, где Бьякуран победил. Уход от преследования, поиски убежища. Секс в первый и последний раз, зная, что им не суждено выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы ни о чем не жалеть

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке 3 – 29 в сообществе Rebornkink

Разбросанная по всему земному шару Вонгола под натиском отрядов Бьякурана бьется и корчится, как форель, выброшенная на берег, которую рыбаки не добивают просто из интереса — а сколько еще протянет? Цуна с помощью Хром пытается удержать Италию. Гокудера с Ламбо торчат в Индии, Рехей — в Египте, Ямамото же мотается между ними и огрызающейся в Южной Америке Варией. Мукуро стал личной игрушкой Бьякурана. Хибари, конечно, в Японии — и Дино отправляется к нему.

Их теснят, давят, как крыс, враг предугадывает все их действия. Первой потерей становятся Ромарио и Кусакабе. Второй — тонфа и кольцо Неба Каваллоне. Третьей, наверное, будут они сами.

До вонгольской базы они дойти не успевают. Никак. 

— Смотри! — Дино машет рукой. Заброшенный крестьянский домик лепится к густому лесу, натягивая на себя маленькое, давно не паханное поле, как нищенка — драный подол на колени. 

Единственная крохотная комната дышит сыростью и тлением.

— Как в собственной усыпальнице, — Дино ежится.

— Когда-нибудь все там будем.

— Я бы лучше попозже. Ну что, идем дальше, или подождем этих здесь?

Хибари безразлично пожимает плечами. Действительно, какая разница, где умирать. А в том, что их убьют, Дино не сомневается. Слишком много потерь, из оружия — только кнут да пистолет, да еще последнее кольцо Хибари. Пока не ранены, и то слава богу.

Устроившись у стены чуть сбоку от окна, Дино вытряхивает из карманов некогда пижонской куртки оставшиеся патроны. Ровно два. Передергивает затвор, целится в ползущую по отсыревшему потолку муху. Потом опускает руку с пистолетом, вороненое дуло глухо стучит о трухлявый деревянный пол.

Хибари сидит на единственной табуретке у перекошенного стола посреди комнаты и смотрит в окно. Да, наверное, именно в окно, а не на Дино — на него-то что смотреть? В груди у Каваллоне медленно, но неуклонно разгорается исступление смертника. Жить хочется, как никогда, и от понимания, что это желание никогда уже не сбудется, становится по-особенному легко. Жаль, исповедаться некому — уходить, не облегчив душу, как-то не по-людски, а Хибари вряд ли станет его слушать. 

Дино поднимает голову и напарывается на тяжелый, острый взгляд, как мотылек на булавку. Хибари чуть-чуть приподнимает уголки рта, обозначая улыбку. Глаза у него темные, будто подернутые непрозрачной глянцевой пленкой, не разглядеть, что там за ней, что за мысли ворочаются в растрепанной голове. Жаль, что Дино этого так и не узнает. Он глядит прямо перед собой, и больше всего боится услышать короткий безжалостный свист пули, увидеть вспышку смертоносного Пламени — чужого.

Несказанные слова рыбьими костями застревают в горле, когда Дино встает, цепляясь спиной за стену, прилипая к ней, а потом подходит вплотную к Кее, проводит ладонью по его скуле. Вернее, он хочет — ладонью, а получается — дулом намертво стиснутого в руке пистолета. Хибари разжимает его пальцы по одному, забирает из них «Беретту» — неожиданно бережно, будто у ребенка, не понимающего, что делает — и откладывает на стол.

— Может?.. — начинает Дино, но Хибари накрывает ладонью его губы.

Твою мать. Твою чертову мать. От прикосновения жестких пальцев у Дино встает, да так, что ни одной профессионалке не снилось. Хибари и в самом деле лучше любой сучки, думает Дино и приоткрывает рот, касаясь языком мозолистых подушечек.

Хибари медленно склоняет голову, не спеша убирать руку. Действительно, нечего терять. И жалеть теперь тоже не о чем. Хибари поднимается с табуретки, снимает пиджак и неторопливо, пуговку за пуговкой, расстегивает ширинку на брюках. Позволив им вместе с трусами упасть на ботинки, без стеснения замирает перед Дино. Длинный ровный член уже наполовину стоит, приподнимая полы рубашки.

Силуэт Хибари наверняка виден через окно всем желающим, как на витрине. Впрочем, Дино молчит: кто он такой, чтобы даже на волоске от смерти учить Кею жизни. Десять лет назад их разница в возрасте могла показаться — да чего там, показаться, она и была существенной. Но сейчас разделяющие их годы чувствуются месяцами, а то и минутами.

— Они жили недолго, почти счастливо — когда не мечтали убить друг друга — и умерли в один день, — немного нервно хмыкает Дино, озвучивая пришедшую ему в голову мысль. Вместо ответа Хибари кладет руку ему на пах, чуть сжимая пальцы, и мельком смотрит на часы. Дино перехватывает его обеспокоенный взгляд: у них в запасе еще сорок минут. Или четыре. Как повезет.

Дино не питает иллюзий: Кея согласился только потому, что это — скорее всего, последнее, что они оба успеют сделать перед смертью. Но все равно желудок страстно прижимается к позвоночнику, а член пульсирует желанием. Хибари поворачивается к нему спиной и упирает локти в стол. Ягодицы чуть расходятся в стороны, открывая сжатый анус и подобравшиеся яички. Прекрасный обзор.

Что ж, смазки нет — сгодится и слюна. Дино осторожно толкается внутрь, не торопясь, медленно раскачиваясь, входя практически по волоску. Время будто замирает. Не хочется делать больно — а еще он рассчитывает сполна получить все причитающееся ему удовольствие. И когда Хибари неожиданно резко дергается назад, вжимая его в себя по самые яйца, Дино оказывается не готов к этому. 

Кея ухитряется сам задавать ритм — рваный, не дающий сосредоточиться. Дино только и успевает, что придерживать его за костлявые бедра. Дыхание быстро сбивается, челка клеится ко лбу — если бы он все еще носил длинные волосы, пряди бы сейчас облепили все лицо. Хибари стонет каждый раз, подаваясь к Дино, самозабвенно насаживаясь до упора, и от этого рвет крышу — напрочь, с корнем, сворачивает узлом и заставляет выгибаться, двигаясь еще яростнее. Пальцы Дино скользят по вспотевшей спине Хибари, по плечам и бедрам, по рассохшимся доскам стола. Он натыкается на холодный пистолет и на секунду замирает, вспоминая, что это. И облегченно выдыхает, понимая. Две пули.

— Две пули? — хрипло спрашивает Хибари в унисон его мыслям. — Хотя плевать. Двигайся.

И Дино движется, под веками уже плывет, и комната вокруг плывет, вертится бешеным волчком, который никогда не остановится, упав набок. Мустанг вырывается из-под контроля, с гортанными криками вбиваясь в узкую задницу, и внутри Дино скручивается до упора тугая пружина, а потом распрямляется, хлещет по нервным окончаниям искристой лентой. Будто сквозь огромную подушку, до него доносится рычание Хибари — того сотрясает крупная дрожь. Оргазм, помноженный на адреналин — мощная вещь, думает Дино, уже почти возвращаясь к привычному для себя ритму существования.

Хочется прижаться к Хибари, зарыться носом в короткие волосы на затылке, вдохнуть терпкий запах. Но на это, скорее всего, уже нет времени, так что Дино просто отстраняется. Оба молчат.

…Первым приближение врагов чувствует Хибари. Деловито застегивает брюки, одергивает пиджак, вынимая из внутреннего кармана последнее кольцо. Тускло поблескивает сероватый металл на смуглом пальце. Дино пару секунд зачарованно наблюдает за игрой бликов на гладком кабошоне, а потом мотает головой, стряхивая наваждение. Если повезет, их убьют сразу.

На них надвигается ни больше, ни меньше — багровая лавовая туча. Значит, Бьякуран отправил за ними отряд Закуро. Что ж, еще одно желание Дино исполнится, — дуракам, говорят, везет, — они действительно умрут быстро. Из глубин тучи доносится мрачный, раскатистый гром. В фильмах, которые Дино засматривал до дыр в детстве, главные злодеи смеялись так же зловеще.

Первые дымящиеся капли шлепаются на землю в нескольких метрах от их убежища. Хибари открывает коробочку, выпуская плотные, почти осязаемые клочья фиолетовых облаков. Они шатром наползают на хижину, и хохот с небес приутихает. Дино думает, что возможно, самого Закуро там, среди лавы, и нет — уж этот бы не стал церемониться.

— Пламя расплавит крышу через пару минут, — сообщает Хибари, будто озвучивает прогноз погоды. — Вероятнее всего, спастись мы не успеем.

— Все к тому и шло, Кея, верно?

Дино улыбается и легко сжимает плечо Хибари через ткань. Тот накрывает его ладонь своей. В оглушительной тишине сухой треск сломавшегося кольца звучит, по меньшей мере, набатом.

— Вот и все, — Хибари непривычно кривит губы. До Дино не сразу доходит, что это улыбка, слишком уж она похожа на звериный оскал. А когда доходит — он понимает, что не забудет ее, даже жарясь на адской сковороде, или чем там пытают содомитов. Он одинаково плохо помнит Библию и «Божественную комедию», может, в аду и вовсе нет круга для таких, как они с Хибари.

— Вот и все, — вторит ему Дино. С шипением раскаленная лава прожигает хлипкую крышу и расползшиеся в клочья облака. Еще секунда — и они оба почувствуют, как плавятся кости.

Это не больно. Вообще. Будто не лава, а обычный дождь.

Дино разлепляет неизвестно когда зажмуренные веки и оторопело косится на Хибари. По лицу Кеи стекают прозрачные капли. Смерть… отменяется?

— Йо! Вы там уснули, что ли? Залезайте, такси ждать не будет, бензина маловато.

— Такэси! — Дино давится свежим, резко пахнущим озоном воздухом.

Ямамото сидит за рулем маленького армейского внедорожника. Над его головой бьет крыльями ласточка Дождя, капли воды разлетаются куполом, словно огромный зонтик. Хром, сидящая рядом, обеими руками держится за неизменный трезубец.

— Ловко придумано, а? Она прикрывает — я еду, она отводит глаза любопытным — я держу барьер. Мы с ней хорошо сработались, — Ямамото небрежно крутит баранку, пока внедорожник отрабатывает свое название, унося их напрямик через лес — к базе Вонголы. — А все Интуиция Савады. Цуна отправил к вам Хром, а малышка по пути меня прихватила.

Девушка застенчиво улыбается, глядя на Ямамото, и тот хохочет зло и весело, до покалывания в печенках напоминая сейчас психа. Напоминая Сквало. Хорошо, хоть не Занзаса, это было бы слишком.

Дино и Кея смотрят друг на друга, на своих спасителей, потом опять зацепляются взглядами. И облегченно выдыхают — одновременно. Память о случившемся колет изнутри, но пока что они живы, даже если это долго не продлится. А с остальным они уж как-нибудь разберутся.


End file.
